Fetusbucketeer
Fetus was a user who joined board 8 in 2002. In late 2009, shortly before the nominations for the 8th character battle opened, he closed his account and left the board. Now he is back as "AnythingButThat" I loved a girl once. But that's not what this story is about, at least not for a little while. This is a story about redemption. You see, after all the shit went down and I had to leave everything I ever knew I had some guys after me. Bad guys. Guys you don't want to have after you. And, well... when you're on the run and the law isn't around you gotta take matters into your own hands, and that's exactly what I did. See, problem with that though is that it doesn't just stop when you have seven dead men in your wake and blood on your boots. I wish it did, it's not like I like the killin', but it doesn't. It keeps on going because those men who were out to get you? They had families. They had best friends and people who depended on them. Some of them might have even had a few kids back home. But they got into the mankilling business and knew what they signed on for and I wasn't just going to lay down and let them do their job, not without a fight. What I'm getting at here - and this is really all I can say right now - is that this isn't done by a long shot. It's getting dark out and I gotta find a place to sleep. With all the towns vacant it's easy to find a bed to sleep in, but that's exactly where they'd be looking for me. So into the woods I go. There's something my pa said when I was a kid which has never made any sense to me. I've thought about it for years, thought about the words and their meanings, and when that didn't work I started to think about the context he said it in, and that didn't work either. Then a few days back I was walking along and the light was fading a little but was... thicker, if that makes sense. The light wasn't as strong but what it did illuminate seemed very important, like it was pointing the way. Well anyway, that's what the light was like when I was a kid that day laying in the grass with my dad in his chair smoking his cigarettes. The Sun was behind the trees but it's like it didn't care that they were there - it was gonna shine right on through if it wanted to, and it did. Anyhow, what my dad said to me, right. I'd asked him what he thought he'd be when he grew up, what he thought when he was my age. He took a haul off his smoke and without changing what he was looking at he says to me, he says, "I wanted to be a man that people were afraid of." Category:Users